Chemical Rage
by Capital-C
Summary: Reports of violent outbreaks are pouring in from all over Acmetropolis. Will the Loonatics be able to save the city from it’s self? Sequel to Stay Away From My Danger.
1. Chapter 1

Chemical Rage

Dr. Francis Graves stood quietly in his cell, waiting patiently as the guard made his rounds. It would soon be time to make his move.

Once the guard had finally passed his cell, Francis quickly removed the tip of his prosthetic middle finger, the result of a small lab accident from several years ago.

Inside the fingertip was a small vial containing an ominous looking red chemical, a little something he'd discovered while researching psychological augmentation. A rage formula to be exact.

The type of chaos it could potentially unleash was simply unimaginable. And all he had to do was pour it down the drain.

Once bonded to water molecules, there was no stopping it. It would spread throughout the city's entire water supply. No filtration system or conventional chemical treatment could stop it. Only the antidote he had developed.

He hadn't found a use for this devastating formula prior to his arrest, but now that his career had been ruined along with any chance he may have had to capture the love of his life, he craved revenge more than anything else. Vengeance on the world which had denied him his heart's desire.

Without a second thought, he unscrewed the cap on the vial and poured it down the sink. Within under twenty four hours, the entire city would be a mad house.

Disclaimer-I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. I don't pretend to own Loonatics Unleashed. And I'm not making any money off this story.

(A.N) I recently checked my E-mail and discovered a message asking if I would write another Loonatics fanfic. A few days later, I came up with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Danger and Lexi sat across from each other at an outdoor table. Danger wore a black formal suit with an orange colored shirt and black tie. Lexi was dressed in a fetching black gown.

It was their first official date. And this was a restaurant which most certainly did not serve duck meat, or any other kind for that matter.

Neither Danger or Lexi were really vegetarians, but finding one's species on the menu was something of a mood killer on any date. So they had chosen this place to avoid that possibility altogether.

"So... anything look good?" Danger asked, his tone lacking much of its usual confidence. This was definitely more awkward now that things were official.

"I'm thinking whatever this is with the carrots." Lex replied, unable to pronounce the name of the dish.

"I'll probably go with the bread and some soup." Danger said.

With that, they both paused, giving each other a look.

They were a rabbit ordering carrots and a duck ordering bread. It was so incredibly cliché they both had to laugh. Unfortunately, just as things were hitting a high note, their moment was interrupted by the sounds of a fight breaking out just down the street. The altercation quickly escalated into an all out brawl between an increasing number of people.

"We should probably go do something about that." Lex said.

"Must we?" Danger asked.

"We are the super heroes after all." Lex replied.

"Fine. But I'll do this by myself." Danger said. "No offense or anything, just that you're not exactly dressed for the job." He pointed out. Then he was off to break up the fight.

With a few well placed shots of binding yolk, things soon appeared to be under control. But it was then that a second fight broke out. Followed by a third, a fourth, and so on.

Soon, almost everyone in sight was beginning to attack whatever was in front of them. Even passing vehicles. It was total chaos. And the crowd was beginning to focus its attention on Danger and Lexi.

"Something's not right here!" Lex said, sounding creeped out as they backed away from the approaching crowd of crazed citizens.

"Ya think?!" Danger remarked. "Come on, we're outta here!" He announced as he pulled her closer and quacked them both to the safety of the nearest rooftop.

As they stood there looking down at the city below, it was nothing but pandemonium as far as the eye could see.

(A.N) Unlike on the show itself, the characters in my stories do not change colors just because they're out of uniform. Because frankly, it just doesn't make much sense to me.

I suppose one could argue that their suits are simply emitting some form of high-tech energy field attuned their specific powers which makes them appear to be those colors. But somehow, I just don't think that's what's going on here. For one thing, what would be the purpose of something like that? Any added protection it provided would have to be negligible at best. Otherwise, they wouldn't need to wear helmets and things like that from time to time. The idea that the Loonatics are simply powered down when they revert to their original colors is much more believable to me. But even that theory has certain holes in it. For one thing, I think they would do it more often if that were the case. Like when they go to pick up food from a restaurant. Or when they're sitting around watching T.V. Or at least when they went on vacation to that island with all the plant people. It's not like they were expecting to get attacked or anything, so one would think they would be powered down while on their way to what they thought would be a vacation.

Bottom line, I'm against the whole color change thing. I don't mind if not everyone agrees with me on this, or even if they chose to use it as element in their story. I'm just personally opposed to using it in mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

"This is insane! Reports of violent outbreaks are pouring in from all over the city like crazy! It's like someone suddenly set off some kind of rage bomb or something. No way is this a natural occurrence!" Tech said.

"Any ideas on what we can do about it?" Ace asked.

"Just one." Tech said. He then pressed a button, causing the wall to open up. Inside was a storage rack which held a familiar looking device.

"After analyzing the technology used in the construction of the Fixator ray, I was able to create what could fittingly be called, the Mellow ray." Tech said as he removed the ray from the storage rack. "Unlike it's predecessor, the Mellow ray leaves its target in an abnormally relaxed state of mind. If I were to link it to the tower's amplifier system, I'd be able to spread its affects throughout the entire city. It's not a permanent solution since the affects of the Mellow ray aren't designed to last for safety reasons, but it should buy us enough time to figure out what's causing all this." Tech said.

"Works for me." Ace said. "You set it up, the rest of us will run crowd control in the meantime." He said.

"The hookup should only take me a minute. The only thing anyone else needs to do is bring me one of the people out there before I set off the ray. I'll need to run some test on someone under the full affects of whatever's causing this." Tech said.

"Rev, take care of it." Ace ordered, seeing no need to deploy more than one member of the team for that particular task. Rev was gone and back again within roughly ten seconds. Struggling in his grip was one of the many maddened pedestrians.

"Take him to the lab and make sure he's properly restrained." Tech instructed. He then got started on the hookup as Rev promptly zipped off to do as he was told.

(A.N) The Mellow ray, was nearly called the Relaxator ray. But I ultimately decided to stick with the first name I came up with.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Danger pinned several more pedestrians to a wall with binding yolk, preventing yet another homicide. Lexi confiscated yet another weapon and demolished it using a brain blast. They quickly regrouped, standing back to back as the crazed citizens once again focused their attention on them. The two of them had been at this almost nonstop ever since the restaurant, and were beginning to feel more than just a bit fatigued.

They had left a rather impressive trail of immobilized citizens and destroyed weapons as they made their way towards the tower. But with all the stops they had made to prevent numerous horrific deeds from taking place, they were barely even halfway there. It was beginning to look as if they might not make it at all.

Suddenly, just as things were beginning to look as grim as they could possibly get. A strange wave of energy began emitting from the top of the tower in all directions. Though undeniably drained, the two of them suddenly felt as if all their worries had simply melted away completely.

The crowd slowly started to disperse, wandering off to who knows where as Danger and Lexi sank to the ground exhaustedly, sitting back to back as they caught their breath.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting first date." Danger quipped, still sounding a bit winded.

"We should try it again sometime." Lex said, a bit breathless as well. "Maybe without the mass psychotic outbreak and the near death experiences though." She added.

"Works for me." Danger said.

They both resumed simply catching their breath for a bit.

"Danger..." Lex began, a bit less breathless this time. "Do you love me?" She asked.

"Honestly?" Danger asked.

"Yeah, honestly." Lex replied.

"Well, our relationship only just recently started, so I'm really not too sure just yet." Danger said. "At the same time, I really can't imagine us not being together at this point. And just now, when it seemed like we might not make it, I was more concerned about what might happen to you than what could've happened to me. And I can honestly say it's not the first time I've felt that way about you. But would you call that love?" He asked.

"Maybe." Lex said.

"Then I guess I maybe love you." Danger said. He then paused and thought for a second. "What about you?" He asked. "How do you feel about me?"

"Well, like you said, our relationship only just recently started, so I really can't be sure just yet either. But I definitely feel something for you. And I know I don't want it to end. So I guess I maybe love you too." Lex said.

"Then we're maybe in love." Danger said with a grin.

"Maybe." Lex said, also finding humor in the moment.

With that, they both quietly drifted off to sleep.

(A.N) If I had to give this chapter a title, I would call it, Maybe In Love.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Dr. Francis Graves. This was his handy work Tech concluded after running various test and scans on the citizen Rev had captured. Having studied various research logs and other materials confiscated from Graves' lab, he knew the man's work when he saw it.

But how had Graves managed getting this chemical into so many people? It wasn't in the air, the tower's sensors would've detected an airborne contaminant widespread enough to affect the entire city. So how had he done it Tech pondered. That's when it hit him!

What did Graves had full access to, even from a prison cell?

"The water supply! It's in the water!" Tech exclaimed.

After a few quick test on a water sample, his suspicions were confirmed. He quickly notified the others of his findings.

"So what do we do about it?" Ace asked after Tech had told them everything.

"I was able to locate the antidote to Graves' formula among the materials confiscated from his lab." Tech said as he held up a small vial containing a yellow colored compound. "It's meant to be administered through the water system like its counterpart, but that only helps those who happen to take a drink. Fortunately, I should be able to synthesize an airborne version of the antidote to be distributed throughout the city. Using both, we should be able to have things back to normal by the time the affects of the Mellow ray wear off." He said.

"Then I guess the only question left to ask, is when do we get started?" Ace said.

"Give me sixty minutes, then it's go time." Tech said.

Exactly sixty minutes later, they were off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

With the press of a single button, the chemical dispersal charges strategically placed throughout the city were detonated, spreading the antidote in all directions. The non airborne antidote was then introduced into the city's water supply.

"There, that should do it." Tech said after emptying the vial into the reservoir.

"And now that that's taken care of, I think it's only fitting we pay doc Graves a little visit." Ace said.

"Agreed. There's no telling how many nasty little surprises he could've smuggled into prison with him." Tech said.

With that, they were off once again. After making absolutely certain that Graves didn't have any other tricks up his sleeves, the Loonatics returned to the tower.

"All and all, a pretty slow day I'd say." Ace said as they got settled in.

"A complete societal breakdown occurred today, you call that slow?" Tech asked.

"Well it wasn't exactly a day at the opera. But still, all we did in the way of action was plantin' charges all over the city. There wasn't even a deadline. We had plenty of time thanks to that Mellow ray thing you made." Ace said. "When's that gonna start wearin' off anyway?" He asked.

"Right about now I'd say." Tech replied.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city of Acmetropolis, Danger and Lexi were slowly waking from their concrete nap to find themselves surrounded once again. This time, by a small crowd of curious spectators. Some of whom were taking pictures. Danger quickly quacked them away from the crowd and onto the roof of a nearby building.

"You ok?" Danger asked. "From all the fighting I mean." He clarified.

"Yeah. A little stiff, but otherwise fine." Lex replied. "And you?" She asked.

"Same here." Danger replied. He then paused and took a look down at the streets below.

"Looks like the city is more or less back to normal right about now. Maybe we can actually get back to the tower." He said.

"I guess..." Lex said. "But before we go, I'd like to ask... Did you really mean all that stuff about maybe loving me and not being able to imagine us not being together? Or was it just that weird energy wave thing that hit us talking." She asked.

"Well, I can't exactly say I was completely myself when I said it, but that is how I feel. Whatever that was just made it easier to say it." Danger said. "Can I assume the same is true for you?" He asked.

"You can." Lex replied. "And it is." She added after drawing a bit closer.

"Then I guess we're still in maybe love." Danger said as he too drew closer.

"Maybe." Lex said as they closed the remaining gap between them.

With that they kissed, their silhouettes highlighted by the moonlit sky.

(A.N) Well, that's it for Chemical Rage. In case anyone was wondering why the Loonatics weren't affected by the rage formula, it's because their systems aren't normal thanks to their mutation. Or something like that.

On a separate note, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Tears of Eternal Darkness, Ryeish, revrunner, Honey Bear, Serb, and ken.

If you'd like to see even more Danger and Lexi related fanfics, check out my c2, Lexanger. In case it wasn't obvious, that's pronounced, Lex-an-jur. As opposed to, Lex-anger.

(Additional Note) The very end of this story was briefly altered. But I quickly changed it back. Written below is the alternate line.

("Maybe." Lex said. They closed the remaining gap between them. "Maybe a little more than maybe." She added. Then they kissed, their silhouettes highlighted by the moonlit sky.)


End file.
